Tigers Christmas Wish
by Rosewood Willow
Summary: Tiger is a tiny kitten that goes from being a stray to having a family. He only has one thing bothering him. He cannot jump. His new friend Tater watches a show with him that gives him an idea.


.Tiger

Tiger is an orange and white kitten that loves to play. He once was living under a bunch of bushes with his two sisters Pumpkin and Huntress. One day Pumpkin convinced them that the woman walking the big black and white dog has to have food and she might share it, Tiger sad no and refused to be tricked. Huntress agreed with Tiger, in fact she was the last one to be picked up and brought inside. Well, they were right. The lady not only had food, she cares for them, keeps them warm, and has fun things to play with. The only thing they do not like is the baths. Well, Pumpkin and Huntress do not like the baths. Tiger does not like to be all itchy and covered in dog slobber. Tiger thinks life is awesome in the warm house. There is just one tiny problem in Tigers otherwise perfect world. He cannot jump.

Pumpkin and Huntress tease him relentlessly. They chase him hen climb high as if saying just one quick jump and you can get us. Tiger just walks of thinking 'man one day.' The little hops like up onto the couch for the night, or up onto the window seat to watch the passing of the day. But over the door into the humans room where his sisters find cool things to play with. Or over the kitchen door instead of trying to squeeze under it, where the empty bowls wait for someone to lick them clean. No those jumps are far from easy for him. He has tried, he has practiced, and he has even got a running start. Instead it is always the same… run. Jump…grab empty air then hit floor. Or run…jump…grab door hanging on for a brief few seconds trying to hang on to pull self-up and over. No luck thud onto the floor.

One day about the second week of November the human lady has to leave for a few hours. She changes the TV to some movies, tells Tater, the big slobbery dog, to watch the house, locks the door and leaves. I curl up near Tater on the couch and we watch the movie. What else is there to do? Pumpkin and Huntress are playing with the flower. I know that we are going to get into trouble when the humans get home but I am not in the mood to play. As Tater and I watch I am aware that even the cat on TV can out bounce me. His name is Tiger, "T-I- double g –e-r. I am not sure how that is spelt". But I know he is a cat and he bounces on his tail. I look at tater and slink off the couch. Trying not to be seen I go to the back room. I try the way his Tiger is jumping. I do my best to find a way o sit on my tail. After about ten minutes I give up. I am not a tiger. I am just a cat. I go back to the couch. There on the TV is a new movie. It is about someone that makes Taters tail wag. It is about someone named Santa Claus. I watch this movie with Tater. The movie ends just as the humans come home. They are joking around. Tater gets up and starts jumping up and down trying to let them know what he watched today. I know he wants to let them know so badly. I only wish they could understand them. After the lady gets changed she comes and takes Tater outside. When she gets back to the living room she gets ready to go back out. They lock the door and they leave. Tater and I listen then look at each other.

"So, what can you tell me about Santa Claus?"

Tater looks me in the eyes. "I know that if you are good he brings you something. Sometimes it has paper on it sometimes it does not. Either way it is fun. The humans take you outside for a little bit then you get to stay home and they go out. While they are gone you get to stay home and watch movies. The other animals in the house are doing the same. They all wait to see what they bring back with them when they come home. Last year I got a shirt but I grew this year so I cannot where it this year I am hoping I get another. I like them as they keep you warm. I know he comes after thanksgiving. They usually bring turkey back when they have that day. They have not had that day yet. There is also a big parade. Mommy leaves the TV on it for me. I like the parade. Why are you asking about Santa?"

"I want to ask him to bring him my bounce."

Tater looked at Tiger and nodded. "Ok well then we will ask him. He comes the night of Christmas."

"You will help me?"

"Yes, now let's watch this one till mommy gets back."

We watched another movie. The humans came back the one Tater calls mommy scratched my ear and took him outside again. They then talked for a little bit and went to sleep. It seemed like forever until Tater came to me one day and he looked happy and sad. The humans where dressed up and they were carrying things out of the house.

"What are they doing?"

"It is Thanksgiving. They are going to be gone for a long time. They are trying to make it seem like they are not but I know they are going to be gone for a long while. I will miss them and I will be alone for a long time. I know you are here but I love my mommy. "

I know it is odd and dogs should not think that way but I got Taters story from Duchess the elderly female cat that lives in the house also. Tater is a stray also. He was a very tiny baby when they found him. He was not supposed to be away from his mommy dog but someone just threw him away. That is mean, but the lady took care of him and so did the man. But because he leaves early in the morning and she did not for a while Tater knows her more and she is mommy. We can call her that also but I just call her human.

"Tell me about this parade and turkey stuff."

Tater talked to me and did not notice when they left. The parade ended with Santa just like he said it would. When it was over we watched some more TV and slept for a little while. Tater was happy when they came home a little while after the clock outside played music and the people across the dark river came back. We had some turkey and Tater said next will be Santa.

We waited and everyday Tater said mommy will let us know. It was a surprise though when one snowy day Tater came running into the kitchen while I was eating my dinner.

"Santa comes tonight! Mommy said Santa comes tonight!"

I finished my mouthful of food and ran to look outside. I wanted to watch him land. Tater watched the man and looked from me to the man. I was confused but kept watching outside. The man hugged Tater and told him it was bed time that we needed to go to sleep so Santa can come. Tater went to the bedroom door then got in to bed. I sat on the window seat keeping watch. I did not want to miss him. My full tummy hummed and I purred at the warmth I felt even as it snowed outside. My eyes slowly started to close. I fell asleep. I did not see the night through.

I heard Tater barking happily at the male human as he played with him. I heard the human laughing. I had missed Santa. It was morning. I hopped down and went to see what was going on. Tater was playing with a new chew bone and he had on a bigger coat, it was camouflage with a big paw print on it. The lady had put Taters name in the print. My sisters had a toy also. A game that when turned on this mouse ran around and around in a circle. It looked like they had been playing for a while. The male picked me up and asked me if I wanted to see what I got from Santa. I purred I knew it was not possible that Santa could not wrap my gift. Sitting me on the floor the male starts playing with this bell and ribbon. The more I go after it the higher he holds it. I jump to reach it. I am not thinking about it I just want to get the bell. I soon come to realize I AM JUMPING.

I run to the bedroom door and I jump it. I run back to the lady and I climb in her lap and I purr and I let her hug me. I jump up next to my sisters waking them from a nap. "Follow me." I run to the door and once more I jump it. The do not taunt me. I am so happy that I just get in the middle of the big bed and lay down. It is warm and I am happy. As I close my eyes I say a little thank you to Santa.


End file.
